The Kid in the Red Hat
by Little Chocolate Fishy
Summary: One day, these five kids are fighting Mojo Jojo 'peacefully' until he throws one of them 20 years into the past! This kid's from the future, so what happens when the PPGZ find him? and why does he look just like Brick? Later some PPGZ/RRBZ.
1. Prologue

**Me: HAAAAAAI PPL!!!**

**Brick: Who the crud are you and what the crud are you doing here?**

**Me: I'm the author...and I'm writing a story....about time travel....and kids coming from the future...**

**Momoko: Well, that's original.**

**Me: Yeah, you think so?**

**Momoko: Yeah, I do.**

**Me: SWEAT!! So you'll say the disclaimer?**

**Momoko:......*mumbles something under breath*....LittleChocolateFishy does not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z!**

**Me: But I _do_ own the five kids who are about to appear! You left that out!**

**Momoko:.........just be glad I said the stinking disclaimer.**

**Me:......okay....well...read on! :P  
**

PROLOUGE

"MOJO! WITH MY ROBOT I SHALL DESTROY THE CITY! AND WITH THIS MACHINE I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! MOJOJOJOJOJO!" Mojo Jojo laughed evilly. His giant robot's arm smashed through a building wall and stomped through the streets, causing the citizens of Tokyo City to run in fear and panic.

"MOJOJOJOJO! MOJOJOJOJOJO!" Mojo continued. He was to busy laughing and destroying a hot dog stand to realize the incoming green boomerang that was headed right towards his robot.

BAM!

"WHAT?!" Mojo shouted in annoyance as he fell forward and rammed into the controls. "WHO DID THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF! MOJO!"

Mojo turned his robot around and looked in the direction the boomerang had come from. He stood there a second until a blue staff was flung at him.

"GAH! MOJO!" Mojo Jojo shouted as his robot stumbled backwards. "HEEEEEEE-oh, whats this? Mojo?"

Mojo looked at the blue staff that had just hit him. It was a dark shade of sky blue and had a gold ball at the top end, with a few dark blue feathers to top it off. Mojo was about to use his robot to grab it but the boomerang that had hit him before hit him again.

"GEEEH!" The monkey reclined a few steps back. "DIRTY SMELLY HUMANS! I KNOW ITS YOU KIDS!"

"Heh." a new voice grunted. "Guess we cant fool you, monkey man."

"I AM NOT A MONKEY! MOJO!" He screeched in anger.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah...sure...your not a monkey." a second, more feminine voice, said.

"Eeerrrrrrrrrggggggg, COME OUT ALREADY! MOJO!" Mojo yelled.

"Kay guys." a third, masculine, voice said. "Mojo wants us to come out. So lets."

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" a figure shouted as running out of an ally. The figure was a 13 year old, black haired, forest green eyed girl. Her hair was cut short and she wore a green leotard and skirt, with a dark green vest, plus a white belt with a green circle with a 'Z' on it, and she was carrying a green mallet. She ran towards Mojo's robot and smashed it's foot with her mallet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!?! MOJO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Mojo cried. He tried to turn his robot in another direction but was met by a 13 year old, black haired, dark green eyed boy who jumped onto the glass surrounding him. His hair covered most of his left eye, and he wore a green jacket with black sleeves and two yellow arrow near his shoulders, along with black pants the same white belt with a green circle with a 'Z' on it, and shoes that had green wheels on them.

"AAAAAK!" Mojo yelped in fear. He shook the boy off the glass, and he fell on the ground next to the girl. The boy sat up and began rubbing his head in annoyance.

"You okay Blade?" The girl asked, turning to the boy.

"Yup, I'm fine Blitz." Blade answered. He quickly stood up and got his boomerang out, which was made of green metal and had strange markings on them, and then the two ran towards Mojo's robot.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.... STINKY SMELLY DISGUSTING HUMANS!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! DESTROYING MY PRECIOUS ROBOT! AAAND- aren't there three more of you somewhere?" Mojo said.

Just then, another 13 year old boy came crashing onto the robot's left arm, the blue staff in his hand. He wore a familiar uniform similar to Blade, but it was sky blue instead, and he had blond hair that was a bit longer than the average boy's along with sky blue eyes.

"KYAAA!" Mojo screamed tumbling down into a building.

"YEAH!" Blitz cheered, raising her hand up in the air.

"Good going Booms!" Blade shouted, raising his hand in the air as well.

Booms smiled, and then jumped off the robot's arm onto the ground.

"So, when'll Blaze and Bell be here? If they don't hurry up they're gonna miss a good fight." Booms said smoothly.

"Professor Ken said they'd be here soon. Just had to get out of school first." Blade answered.

And as if on queue, a flash of red and pink came down a few blocks back, and a few minutes later two redhead kids were running towards the battle scene.

The first kid was a 13 year old girl, and she had orange hair that went past her shoulders in the form of a pony tail. Her eyes were blood red and she had a ribbon tied in a bow in her hair. She wore the same clothes as Blitz, but it was a dark shade of pink instead.

The second one was a 12 year old boy, who had long orange hair that stopped around his shoulders. He had unusual cotton candy pink eyes and wore a backwards red and black cap, along with the same uniform, only in red.

"BLAZE! BELL! Glad you could make it!" Blitz said as the two ran up to them.

"Sorry we took so long." The boy apologized. "But Bell wanted to stop at the candy store before we got here."

"WHAT?!" The girl fumed. "YOU WANTED TO TOO! AND IT WAS A ONE HOUR SPECIAL!"

Blaze rolled his eyes, then asked, "So what did we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much." Blade said. "Mojo destroyed the neighborhood and we have to take the machine he stole back to its rightful owner."

"The usual." Booms confirmed.

"ugh....." The kids turned to the robot wreckage. Mojo's robot was still pretty much intact, and it was up and ready to fight with Mojo inside rubbing the back of his furry head.

"Mojo's getting up!" Bell shouted. "C'mon! Lets go!" She then pulled out a pair of dark pink nun-chucks. "Man...I HATE pink!"

"You say that every time you look at those, Bell." Blaze reminded her, grabbing his red Yo-Yo as well.

"HURRY UP!!" Blade shouted, his boomerang at hand, as he, Blitz, and Booms ran towards Mojo's robot.

Blaze and Bell ran behind them, and Mojo shook his head to get rid of the funny feeling it still had. The Monkey gained focus once more just in time for the group to attack.

"RETRO SPIN!" Blade shouted, throwing his weapon at Mojo, causing impact to the already smooshed leg.

"RAAAAAAH!" Mojo shouted as the leg collapsed, causing his robot to tilt.

Booms levitated a bit off the ground, pulled his staff up front, then shouted, "RAINBOW STRIKE!" The gold ball on the rod began to glow, then a flash of colors shot at Mojo.

Blitz levitated next to Booms, and with her mallet, shouted, "BEAM SHOT!" her mallet glowed green and she swung it towards the Robot, causing a green beam to hit Mojo in the exact same spot.

"GAAHK!" Mojo reclined a bit, just enough room for Blaze and Bell to use attacks.

"NUNCHUCK SUR-GAAAH!" Bell screamed, as Mojo's robot arm smacked Bell across the town.

"BELL!" Blaze screamed as he saw her smash into a building. As if eternity went by, anger boiled in him and he screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!!!!"

He grabbed his Yo-Yo and flew directly at the robot.

"YO-YO FURY!" Blaze shouted, but was to late to do anything, as Mojo used his robot hand to grab Blaze in a way that he couldn't move.

"MOJOJOJOJOJO! MOJOJOJOJOJO!" Mojo laughed evilly.

"GAAH!" Blaze struggled, "LET ME GO YOU DISCUSTING CHIMP!"

"Mojo...not yet!" Mojo said, pulling a lever. He then rammed Blaze against a barely intact building, causing him to black out and the building to crumble.

"BLAZE!" Blade, Blitz, and Booms shouted in fear.

"MOJOJOJOJOJO! YES! NOW I SHALL DESTROY BLAZE THE ANNOYING, DISCUSTING, FILTHY HUMAN!!!" Mojo roared as he pulled Blaze's unconscious body out of the now destroyed building.

"Hey, Booms?" Blade asked.

"Yeah Blade?" Booms answered.

"What _does_ that machine he stole actually do?" he asked.

"Yeah, what does it do?" Blitz asked as well.

Booms, being the second smartest of the group under Blaze, was expected to know stuff like this. He tried to get a good look at the overly large machinery strapped to the back of Mojo's robot, in order to determine what the technology was designed to do.

Mojo pressed a few buttons and a portal opened, and he continued with his evil laughter.

"It opens crazy swirling portals that lead to our doom." Booms replied.

"OH GREAT! This is just great!" Blitz shouted angerly, "Bell AND Blaze are out for the count and were just about to get sucked in a portal to our deaths!!!"

"Who said we're out already Miss Downer?" Blade asked.

"I DONT SEE _YOU_ COMING UP WITH ANY GREAT PLANS SMART GUY!!" Blitz roared in Blade's face.

"OH YEAH?!" Blade challenged.

"YEAH!" Blitz confirmed, standing face to face with him.

"Guys! Guys! Just because your twins doesn't give you guys the right to fight while Blaze's life is in danger!" Booms said, trying to break up the soon-to-be-happening fight.

"SHUTUP!" The twins roared.

"How do you get on without me?" They heard a voice say in the background.

The three turned to see Bell limping towards them, covered in scratches and bleeding slightly, but nothing that looked serious.

"BELL!" The twins chorused,

"Your Okay!" Booms finished.

"Yup. Know where's Blaze?" Bell questioned.

At the same exact moment, all three of them pointed up towards the portal and Mojo's robot, that was about to fling Blaze in it, who happened to be covered in scratches and slight blood as well.

"BLAZE!!" Bell screamed.

The four got in action and flew up behind the robot just in time to see Mojo throw Blaze in the portal, and for it to close up.

"MOJOJOJOJO! MOJOJOJOJOJO!" Mojo roared victoriously.

"BLAZE!" Bell screamed once more in horror.

-*-*-*-

**Me: So what do ya think?**

**Brick: YOU STOPPED IT THERE?! WHAT HAPPENS TO THE KID?!  
**

**Momoko: She said it was a time travel story Brick.**

**Brick: Oh, right.**

**Me: Well....I'll probably have Chapter 1 posted later today. So until then....please R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: YAAAAAY! CHAPTER 1!!!!  
**

**Brick: All in one day to.**

**Me: ...........**

**Brick: .....What?  
**

**Me: Are you saying I'm stupid?**

**Brick: N-no! No! of course not!**

**Me:...................  
**

**Brick:....what?**

**Me: *cough_disclaimer_cough***

**Brick: What?! Why me?!**

**Me: 'cuz your the only one here! Now march!**

**Brick: *grumbles something* LittleChocolateFishy does not own D!PPGZ, but owns the five kids that appear here in this story.**

**Me: YESH! DEY ARE MYNE! NO TOUCHY!!**

**Brick:........-_-'**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW-**

**Brick: Story.**

**Me: -STORY!! Yeah, story.**

Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Rowdyruff boys laughed in victory, running from the Powerpuff girls Z.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Buttercup roared. She sure needed to release some anger on them, but was prevented from doing so thanks to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Buttercup! Calm down!" Blossom said, holding her friend back.

"NO WAY! THOSE LITTLE PESTS PULLED THE LAST STRAW!" Buttercup yelled.

"Please calm down Buttercup! The battle's over!" Bubbles pleaded, also holding Buttercup to prevent the murder of the Rowdyruff boys.

Buttercup sighed, calmed down, then crossed her arms, escaping her teammates' grasps.

"Fine. But next time I'm gonna pound 'em!" She reminded Blossom and Bubbles.

"Of course you will..." Blossom muttered to Bubbles.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Buttercup roared. The two cowered back.

"I-I-I Said of c-c-course you will!! hehehehe.." Blossom rephrased.

"Erg....fine." Buttercup said. "Now lets get back to the lab."

"Okay!" Bubbles shouted happily.

Right there and then their belts began to flash, and Blossom answered her communicator.

"What is it Professor?" She asked as they all leaned into see Professor Utonium's, Ken's, and Peach's image on the screen.

"Girls, something weird is going on downtown! A portal just opened up out of nowhere and spewed out a guy!" Professor Utonium said.

"WHAAAAT?!" The girls cried in union.

"Go check it out! The kid might be dangerous!" Ken said.

"Okay!" Buttercup said.

"We're on it!" Blossom said.

"Right!" Bubbles confirmed.

Blossom closed the compact and they began to fly to downtown.

"Lets go girls!" Blossom said.

"Say, doesn't everything weird happen in Tokyo City?" Buttercup asked.

"Did Ken say it was a kid?" Bubbles questioned.

-*-*-*-

The portal opened up in downtown Tokyo City, and flung Blaze out. He rolled on the ground until he got to a position where he was on his face and the portal closed, his hat scattering off in the process.

"Ugh....my head..." Blaze whispered in pain.

He tried to sit up, but it was no use. He had no more energy left from being pounded into the building. So he just layed there on the street, looking at the new scenery.

"Say...when did I get here?" He asked himself.

He felt drowsy again, so he closed his eyes and fell unconscious (try and imagine getting slammed into a building then flung somewhere. Hurts, doesn't it?).

He hoped the group would come and get him soon.

-*-*-*-

"Do you see anything?" Blossom asked, flying over downtown Tokyo City.

"No, do you?" Buttercup asked, flying as well.

"Nothing." Bubbles replied sadly.

"Hey, look down there!" Buttercup said, pointing to a person on the floor.

They flew down near the boy and walked over to him. Blossom kneeled down next to him and rolled him over, only to find he looked _exactly _like Brick.

"BRICK?!" The girls shouted in surprise.

"No...It can't be Brick..." Blossom noted. "He's older, and look: he's giving off white aura."

She was right; there was a white aura glow to the kid, and he was indeed older looking than the Brick they knew. Plus, he didn't have a bandage on his face, which I have no idea how this information helps.

"So.....Who is it?" Bubbles asked.

"I dunno...but.. I think he's the guy who came out of the portal." Buttercup pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup sighed.

"Do you see anyone else here?" She asked. Bubbles looked around quickly.

"Nope." Bubbles replied. Buttercup sighed again, holding her forehead with her hand.

Blossom was to busy studying the boy to listen to Bubbles' and Buttercup's conversation. She felt like she should _know_ this kid, but she didn't and she had this weird instinctual feeling to take care of him.

"...Blossom? Hey, Blossom!"

"Huh? What?" Blossom snapped out of her daze. She turned to Buttercup.

"Heh, thought we lost you there. Do you think we should take the kid in? He looks in pretty bad shape n' all." Buttercup proposed.

Blossom looked at the boy again. She still had that feeling inside of her, was it Guilt? Pride? Superhero Instincts?

Whatever it was, She was going to follow through with the feeling.

"Sure. He _is _in pretty bad shape." Blossom said. It was true-The kid had scratches all over that were still bleeding slightly, and even had a bump on his head.

"Okay. I'll tell the Professor." Buttercup said.

The green puff walked over and contacted Professor Utonium, leaving Blossom and Bubbles to watch the boy.

Blossom stared at the boy some more, not on purpose, but she just spaced out looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Wha-No, nothings wrong. I just got this feeling...like I should know him." Blossom explained, pointing to the boy.

"Oh...well....maybe its just a feeling?" Bubbles proposed.

"Maybe..." Blossom said, looking at the poor kid again.

Feeling or not, she was going to find out more about that kid.

-*-*-*-

"MOJO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Bell roared in Mojo's face. They managed to destroy most of Mojo's robot (minus the weird machine strapped to the back) and now, Bell was going psycho. If if weren't for Blade, Blitz, and Booms, She'd have killed the monkey by now.

"WAAAAAAK! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Mojo cried in fear, covering his face with his hands.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! Your SO lucky they're holding me back!!! Or you'd be WORSE than dead!!!" Bell screamed.

"Whoa! Bell! Calm down!" Booms advised.

"Yeah, Chill girl!" Blade said.

"I got chocolate!" Blitz said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.....fine. Gimme that chocolate." Bell said.

Blitz held the chocolate bar out, but it was rudely swiped by Bell, who ate it quickly.

"So what did you do to Blaze Mojo?" Booms asked.

"ehehehehehehe.....I...um....threw..him...twenty years in the past...hehehe...." Mojo mumbled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Bell roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Mojo screamed.

Blade, Blitz, and Booms held tightly onto Bell, while she began to scream at Mojo.

"WHYYOUCRAZYMONKEYYOUBETTERBEGLADI'MNOTKILLINGYOUISOFEELLIKEKILLINGYOUDIEYOUEVILMONKEYIHATEYOUGIMMEMYBROTHERBACKYOUPSYCOTICMANIAC!!!!!" She screamed.

"CALM DOWN!!" Booms shouted.

Bell panted, then finally calmed down, but after mentally scarring Mojo in the end.

"I'm okay now..." Bell panted. Mojo was twitching in the fetile position though...

"So Mojo used that....whatever doohicky thats over there to make a portal and send Blaze twenty years in the past, right?" Blitz recapped.

"Yup, yup, and yup." Blade confirmed.

"Mom is _so_ gonna kill me!" Bell said sadly.

"C'mon." Booms said. "Grab Mojo. Maybe Professor Ken and Kurisu can help repair that machine thing whatever."

"GREAT IDEA BOOMS!!!" Blade said, patting Booms on the back.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Booms gets instructive..." Blitz said, slightly proud. Even if Booms was second smartest of the group, he usually was a follower, not a leader.

"Aw...shucks guys." Booms said, slightly blushing.

"JUST GRAB THE MACHINE AND I'LL GET MOJO SO WE CAN GET BLAZE BACK!!!!" Bell roared to her teammates.

"Fine...geeze..." Blade muttered darkly.

-*-*-*-

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had gotten the kid over to the lab quickly, and when they did they quickly got the Brick-look-alike kid on a stretcher/table thing that was placed there thanks to Buttercup's calling ahead.

They then bandaged his cuts and put a cast on his head, which revealed to have more damage than a bump on it, and went away to talk about stuff.

Soon the Professor chose to scan the boy while he was unconscious. Good choice Professor.

"Strange...This boy was also affected by one of the white Z rays..." Professor Utonium observed.

Peach was on the stretcher as well, staring intently at the redhead. Ken was trying to get Peach down, with little to no luck.

"Peach get down!" Ken demanded.

"One of us! He's one of us!" Peach reported.

"Good to know, Peach." The Professor said.

Right then, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked in and stood next to Ken and Peach.

"So, did you find anything on him?" Momoko asked, looking at Professor Utonium.

"Only that he's been affected by one of the white lights, and that he's suffered serious damage within the last twelve hours." Utonium said.

"Say....are we sure this isn't Brick? Mojo could've done something to make him older and all..." Kaoru said.

"Why does he give off a white aura then?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, right." Kaoru replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "What do you think Momoko-hey, Momoko?"

"Huh, what?" Momoko said shaking her head, and turning her head from the injured boy.

"You were staring at him again..." Kaoru explained.

"Oh, well..." Momoko began, but was cut off by Kaoru again.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on the guy!" She said. "We just found him and don't even know his name!"

"WHAT?!?!! NO! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!" Momoko roared in anger. Seriously, is she that predictable?

"Chill Momoko..." Kaoru said, slightly scared, and waving her hands as a signal for her to calm down.

"Yeah...she was just wondering..." Miyako explained, afraid as well, holding onto Kaoru's shoulder.

"Man..." Ken said, scared out of his wits.

"Da wan..." Peach mumbled.

"Okay! I've got the lazer up and running!" Utonium said happily.

"Huh?" The girls, Ken, and Peach said, all turning to the Professor.

"Now to use it on him." Utonium said, firing the lazer at the boy.

He began to glow bright white, and then after a few seconds the boy's appearance had changed.

He now had a red and black cap over his bandaged head, and he wore a white T-shirt and jeans. He had a white belt that had a 'Z' on it and two chains hanging on the right end, along with fingerless black gloves and silver braclets on each hand. He looked sound asleep now rather than unconscious, and he had a brown one strap brown backpack on too.

"Cherushii..." he muttered softly.

His eyes opened groggily, and when he got focus, he finally realized Peach was on top of him.

"One of us! One of us!" Peach barked.

"GAH!" The redhead abruptly sat up, causing Peach to tumble down onto the floor.

"DA WAN!" Peach cried.

"PEACH!" Ken shouted, rushing towards his robot dog.

"Man, don't scare me like that Peach!" The boy yelled. He sat up strait on the stretcher, feet dangling to the floor, and holding his head. "Gah! My head!" he cried in pain.

"Are you okay?" Momoko asked.

The boy's head shot up, and a smile spread across his face. "CHERUSHII!!!" He shouted happily.

-*-*-*-

**Me: So?**

**Momoko: Who's Cherushii?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Miyako: Why does he know Peach?**

**Me: You'll find out!**

**Kaoru: Why doesn't Momoko have a crush on him?**

**Me: YOU'LL FIND OUT GOSH DANGIT!!!  
**

**All:......**

**Brick: Just...R&R or something...**

**Me: HEY! THATS MY LINE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**ME=board. You=get an update.**

**Me: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Momoko: Great! I wanna find out who the kid is and who this 'Cherushii' is!  
**

**Me: SO READ THE DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Momoko: WHAT?!  
**

**Me: _You _want to find out who he is! _You _wanna find out who Cherushii is! _You-_**

**Momoko: Fine! Fine! LittleChocolateFishy doesn't own D!PPGZ, but owns the five kids who are in this story.**

**Me: *cough_six_cough***

**Momoko: THERES A SIXTH ONE?!?!**

**Me: READ AND FIND OUT!!!!**

Chapter 2

"_Are you okay?" Momoko asked._

_The boy's head shot up, and a smile spread across his face. "CHERUSHII!!!" He shouted happily._

"Who's-" Momoko began, but was pulled in to a tight hug by the kid.

"YOUR OKAY!! MOJO DIDN'T HURT YOU!!" He shouted with a smile. Momoko felt all air leave her. This boy she barely knew was hugging her, saying Mojo hadn't injured her. I mean, what's up with that?!

Momoko looked towards everyone else. Kaoru was twitching, Miyako was giving her usual, innocent, smile, Ken was shocked stiff and holding Peach, Peach was barking and wagging his tail happily, and Professor Utonium was just...shocked.

He let her go and faced her, smiling like an idiot. Then she realized something; his eyes were bright, cotton candy pink.

"Did we win? Was that thingamabob Mojo stole returned? Wha-" He stopped suddenly, and narrowed his eyes to study Momoko's appearance. "Why the crud are your eyes PINK?!" He shouted suddenly.

"Wha? My eyes have _always_ been pink!" She yelled back, for what she realized was no reason at all.

"No they weren't! I distinctly remember them being blood red like Dad's!" he shouted, and backed up a bit.

He quickly turned, and spotted Kaoru, who had stopped her twitch fest. He quickly ran to her and began to talk to her.

"MINII! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO CHERUSHII AND-" He stopped and gave her a questioning look. "-and why the heck are you wearing Mikkii's hat?"

Kaoru stared at him.

SLAP!

"OW!!!" The kid recoiled. He rubbed his now red cheek. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

"WHO THE CRUD IS MIKKII!?" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh don't tell me you and him had another fight and aren't talking to each other!" He continued, "And you've never slapped me this hard! Except for the time I stole your Ipod..."

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU?!?!" Kaoru yelled.

The redhead boy was now scared, and backing up in a corner to avoid the tomboy.

"Kaoru! Your scaring him!" Miyako interrupted. "It's okay now. Can you tell us your name?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked bluntly. Miyako sweat dropped at that moment.

"Could you please tell me, are you feeling any weird sensations? Headaches? Hurting anywhere in the body?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Um...no..yeah...maybe?" the kid answered uncertainly. "Where's Shiijei?"

"Do you remember anything that happened in the past twelve hours?" Utonium asked.

"Papa, don't stress him." Ken advised.

"Um...well...I...uh..why am I telling you this anyways!?" He yelled.

"Just answer it!!" The Professor demanded, causing the boy to cower again.

"Papa!" Ken scolded.

"Well..I went to school, had lunch with the gang, missed Gym class, fought Mojo Jojo, saw Cherushii get knocked across the city, was grabbed by the giant robot, slammed into a building, and then nothing." He explained. "Now where the crap am I?!"

"Dang..." Kaoru muttered.

"Your in our laboratory. A portal opened up and spewed you out downtown and we brought you here to check you, and we found out you've been affected by a white Z ray. Right, Papa- I mean, Professor?" Ken asked.

"Yup." Utonium answered his son.

"Da Wan!" Peach cried happily.

"Pffft. Tell me something I don't know." He said, waving his hand as he said that.

"Can you tell us your name?" Momoko asked.

"Jeimuzu. Jeimuzu Akastutsumi." Jeimuzu lied. Using his mom's maiden name wasn't so bad, was it? He stood up and looked around the room at them. "Now, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Professor Utonium." The Professor introduced.

"I'm Ken, and this is Peach." Ken said, Peach barking affirmatively.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said.

"My name's Momoko." Momoko said.

"And I'm Miyako!" Miyako said happily, giggling a bit.

"Huh, my Aunt's name is Miyako." Jeimuzu said. "Weird."

"You know whats also weird?" Momoko asked.

"No, what?" Jeimuzu asked her.

"We have the same last name." Momoko said, stepping a bit closer to him.

"Huh, that is weird." Jeimuzu agreed, slightly creeped out, stepping a bit back. "Now, I'm gonna go."

Jeimuzu turned to leave, but was stopped by Momoko, who quickly stepped in front of him.

"You can't leave. Your still hurt." Momoko said.

"Geeze, your acting just like my mother! I'll be fine!" Jeimuzu said angerly.

"She's right." Utonium said.

Everyone gasped. When was _Momoko_ right about anything that didn't invole candy or how to stalk a boy?

"You can't leave yet. We still gotta find a way to see where that portal came from, and send you back." The Professor continued. "So until then, we'll have to keep you here."

"What?!" Jeimuzu yelled.

"Yeah! What?!" Kaoru agreed.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Just watch!" Miyako chimed.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Kaoru roared. Simultaneously everyone began to yell their opinions.

"QUIET!!!" Ken yelled.

Everyone quieted at once.

"We're going to have to deal with him here for the time being, so you'll have to learn to get along!" Ken instructed.

"Right! Da Wan!" Peach agreed.

"Man Ken..." Kaoru muttered.

"Your just as bad as Kurisu." Jeimuzu said bluntly.

"Who's Kurisu?" Momoko asked.

"Oh, he's my cousin." Jeimuzu answered. They all just stared at him. "Um....here!" he rustled through his backpack and pulled out a photo. "Look at this." He said, holding it out. "Actually, they're all my cousin's. Except Cherushii and my uncle. It was taken when we were in the 4th grade."

Momoko grabbed the photo. Everyone hovered over her to see it to. The picture was taken at the Beach.

"That's Shiijei-" he said, pointing to a blond boy with sky blue eyes who had a pair of light blue swim trunks on, and a dog collar around his neck. He just stood there with his arms behind his head and a smile on his face.

"That's Mikkii and Minii-" Jeimuzu pointed two green eyed kids. Mikki, being the boy, had black hair that covered most of his left eye and green swim trunks. He smiled as he pushed the girl, or Minii, playfully. Minii had messy black hair that went down to her shoulders, a green one piece swimsuit, and was also playfully pushing Mikkii.

"Thats my Uncle Ken, Kurisu, and Peach their robot dog-" he continued, pointing to an adult that looked a lot like Professor Utonium and wore a red striped T-shirt and black swim trunks. He was ruffling a little boy's hair. Kurisu, the little boy, looked about 5 years old and had messy red hair that had a similar color to Kuriko's, he had orange eyes, was wearing a black shirt, water wings, an inner tube, blue swim trunks, and held a robot dog just like Peach.

"And thats me and Cherushii." he finished. He was there, captured in a head lock by a redheaded, blood red eyed girl, preferably Cherushii. Cherushii had her hair tied up in a red ribbon bow, and it went a bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a two piece red swimsuit and she smiled as she gave a noogie to Jeimuzu. You could defiantly see why Jeimuzu mistook Momoko for Cherushii.

"Thats your family?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh you all look so cute!" Miyako cheered.

"Man...you even sound like Aunt Miyako!" Jeimuzu shouted, putting his hands on his face. Clearly, how his Aunt acted annoyed him a lot.

"She does?" Kaoru asked.

"Exactly." Jeimuzu said, using his hands for effect.

"Where are your guys' parents?" Momoko asked.

"Oh, my Mom and Dad were out getting food for our Barbeque, my Aunt and Uncle were getting my other Aunt, and my other Uncle was setting the grill, while Aunt Miyako was taking the picture." Jeimuzu explained.

"OMIGAWD! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" Kaoru screamed.

"What?" Utonium asked.

"WE GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL!!!"

"OMIGAWD YOUR RIGHT!!"

"ONO!! WE GOTTA HURRY!!!"

"BYE GUYS!" Kaoru called as the girls ran out the door.

". . ." Jeimuzu stood silent.

"So....Do you like science?" Ken asked.

-*-*-*-

"UNCLE KEN! KURISU! WE CAUGHT MOJO!" Bell called as she, Blitz, Blade, and Booms entered the laboratory. Bell slammed Mojo onto a table, while Booms, Blade, and Blitz set the heavy machine Mojo had stolen on the ground carefully.

SLAM! SLAM!

"AAAAK! MY HEAD! MOJO!" The monkey cried.

"SHUTUPSTUPIDMONKEYTHISISALLYOURFAULT!!!" Bell roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Mojo screamed, putting his hands on his face for protection.

"CALM. DOWN." Booms managed to pant out. He, Blade, and Blitz were all breathing rather hardly, and a man and a kid carrying a robot dog came rushing in the room.

"Okay...okay...I'm here." The man said. "Peach, guard Mojo, will you?"

"RIGHT DA WAN!" The dog barked. It tried to jump out of the boy's arms, causing him to fall back a bit.

"Peach! Calm down!" The boy cried.

"Sorry Kurisu, Da wan!" Peach said, as he ran and jumped onto the table Mojo Jojo was on.

"Oh you stupid dog! I am not afraid of you! Mojo!" The monkey roared.

"Oh yeah? Fear this! Da wan!" Peach barked, then jumped on Mojo and began to trample him.

A few minutes later, Mojo began to plead for his life.

"GAH! HELP ME YOU Z RAY BRATS!! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!! I AM A GOOD MONKEY!! MOJO!!"

That statement made Bell twitch.

"YOUARENOTAGOODMONKEYYOUGOTMYBROTHERSTUCKINTHEPASTYOUSADISTICMANIAC!!!!" Bell roared, then proceeded to cross her arms.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO FEAR MORE! MOJO!!!" Mojo cried.

"YOU'VE GOTTA CHILL BELL!" Blade shouted.

"I've got chocolate~!" Blitz said, waving a chocolate bar behind her.

"ooooooh....." Bell groaned, but then her stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to go blank.

"Fine. Gimme that." Bell said, snatching the chocolate bar from her. She began to munch it, and Kurisu began to talk.

"So Papa, based on what Bell said, Blaze has been sucked into the past." Kurisu said, "So I'm presuming that this here-" He put his hand on the machine, "-is the Time Flux Portal Projector 3000."

"Right." The Professor said.

"Uncle Ken! What do we do!!!" Bell wailed. "Mom's _SO _going to kill me if I don't come home with him!!!"

"Don't worry." Professor Ken said, or Professor Kitazawa, said. "We just got to get The Time Flux Portal Projector 3000 working and we can go get him."

"How long will that take?" Bell asked, the others watching intently as well.

".............................I don't know." the Professor said.

"AW MAN!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"MOM'LL KILL ME!!!"

"So....Blaze's gone for a while?"

"PEACH! CALM DOWN!" Kurisu yelled to his robotic dog.

"Okay Kurisu Da Wan!" Peach called, hopping off of the beaten up Mojo.

"Uuuuuh.... Mumzy I'm not that old..." Mojo muttered. "Mojo......"

"HA YOU SO DESERVED THAT!!" Bell yelled.

"Bell..." Booms began.

"Calming down. Calming down." Bell chanted over and over, moving her fingers over her face to help calm down.

"So what do we do?" Blade asked.

"TIE UP MOJO! DUH!" Blitz yelled.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Blade answered quickly and awkwardly.

So they quickly tied Mojo up and threw him in a glass cage-They remember the stories Professor Ken had told them of when he had been younger and helped the Powerpuff girls Z-so he couldn't escape. They transformed to their normal selves and began to talk as Professor Ken, Kurisu, and Peach began to fix the Time Flux Portal Projector 3000.

"So....now what?" Shiijei, who transformed from Booms, asked.

"We wait." Minii, who changed from Blitz, replied.

"I mean besides that." Shiijei remarked obliviously.

"Think of something." Mikkii, who had just been Blade, said.

"But I got nothin'!" Shiijei whined, tilting his head a bit.

"SHUTUP!!!!" Cherushii, who had been Bell, demanded. When they all quieted down, she began to talk. "We can go see a movie or go take a walk in the park."

"Really?" Mikkii asked, surprised.

"Sure." Cherushii responded.

"Really??" Minii asked, surprised as well.

"Yeah." Cherushii answered, slightly annoyed now.

"Are you sure? 'cuz usually you'd make us wait here forever and ever until we get Jeimuzu back to do anything." Shiijei explained.

"We defeated and captured the notorious (and very elderly) MOJO JOJO! We all deserve to celebrate!" Cherushii said happily, waving her arms up in the air then hugging her cousins.

"Cool. I say we see a movie then." Mikkii voted, getting free of Cherushii's killer grip.

"I second that." Minii agreed, escaping as well.

"MOVIE!!!" Shiijei shouted happily, hugging Cherushii.

Mikki and Minii stared at the two, until Minii piped up.

"All my remaining respect for Shiijei's gone now." She said.

"Same here." Mikkii muttered.

"Hey! That Battle of the Smithsonian movie came out a month ago! Lets see that!" Cherushii proposed.

"You mean that sequel to the Night at the Museum one?" Mikkii asked.

"YEAH! We should see that one!" Shiijei said merrily.

"I'm okay as long as I get to bring my Ipod." Minii said, turning her Ipod on.

"OKAY! LETS GO!" Cherushii said, grabbing all of the three. Minii just listened to her music, Shiijei had his usual dopey smile on, and Mikkii just decided his life sucked at that moment.

"Why do I feel like we're only in the beginning of out troubles?" he asked no one in particular.

-*-*-*-

**Me: TELL ME WATCHU TINKS PPL!!**

**Cherushii: I'm acting to spontaneous.**

**Shiijei: I'm acting to dumb.**

**Mikkii: I'm acting to tough.**

**Minii: I'm drowning people out with music.**

**Jeimuzu: I sound like a jerk.**

**Kurisu: I sound to smart for my own good.**

**Me: HEY YOU ALL AREN'T SUPPOSTA BE HERE!!!!  
**

**All: Bu-**

**Me: NO BUTS!! *pushes all out of room***

***Brick and Momoko enter the room***

**Brick: Who was that?**

**Me: No one.....**

**Momoko:......R&R?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: HAIII! NOTHER CHAPTER!!! This is one of the longest stories I've ever done!**

**Brick: What about that Star Wars one you had going?**

**Me: shush Brick I'm still working on that.**

**Brick: Bu-**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!! CHOP CHOP!!**

**Brick: Ug....LittleChocolateFishy does not own D!PPGZ, but owns the five-**

**Me: Six.**

**Brick: -_six_ kids that appear in this story alone.**

**Me: Good Brick! Now go fetch the stick! *Throws stick***

**Brick:.................... NO. WAY.**

**Me: FINUH! Then read the stinking story ya party pooper!**

Chapter 3

"So we managed to find a little more about Jeimuzu." Ken said, as Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako gathered around. "Like, he's a year younger then all his cousins, except for Kurisu who's 9. He's addicted to sugar, he skipped the 2nd grade, He's 12 years old, is in a superhero group called 'the Z ray Kids', He's the second smartest of all his cousins, and has Aunts named Kuriko and Kaoru as well."

"Weird." Kaoru said.

"He sounds like a nice kid!" Miyako said with a smile.

"How do you know he's addicted to sugar?" Momoko asked.

"Well, He asked if there was any candy around and I asked why, then he said he was hungry and so I asked why he couldn't eat something else. He told me he always had sugar at that time of day and I asked if it was a sugar addiction, then he said, 'yeah, somethin' like that.'" Ken said.

"Oh..hehehe.." Momoko said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thats not the craziest part yet though! Da Wan!" Peach said, causing the girls to all look at him.

"What else is there to know?" Miyako asked.

"Well...." Peach began, Kaoru sipping some of her drink.

"He's from twenty years in the future." Ken blurted out, causing Kaoru to choke on her drink.

"WHAT?!?" Momoko yelled.

"Is that even possible?" Miyako asked.

"Apparently in the future it is." Ken said.

"Say...where is he anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Where is he?" Miyako asked in agreement to the tomboy's question.

"Where'd he go?" Momoko asked.

"Oh, the Professor's trying to question him to see if he did anything world changing in the future." Ken said, causing everyone to go blank.

"I SAID NO YOU CRAZY SCIENTIST!!" they heard as the doors slid open.

"Oh please! Did _any _of my inventions change the world?!" The Professor begged behind Jeimuzu.

"I SAID NO YOU OLD COOT! I'VE WATCHED TO MANY TIME TRAVEL MOVIES TO KNOW IF YOU SAY THE WRONG THING IN THE PAST, YOU COULD CHANGE THE FUTURE! NOW STOP ASKING ME!!" Jeimuzu roared.

Professor Utonium sulked in defeat, then went over and sat down on the couch next to his son.

"Man...I'm so confused!" Jeimuzu exclaimed, "All this tech is so low and so slow! I cant even find the exit!"

"Its over there." Kaoru said, pointing to the door.

"Oh. Right." Jeimuzu said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay." Everyone simultaneously said.

"Okay, but be back before dark." Momoko warned.

Jeimuzu, who had almost been out the door, froze in his place, turned slowly to Momoko and gave her a 'your-acting-like-my-mom' look.

Momoko immediately covered her mouth with her hand, then turned to the others, who were staring at her like she was crazy. Jeimuzu walked out the door quickly.

"Now where'd that come from?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I don't know." Momoko stuttered.

"Aw, don't worry! We're all still friends!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Eh, what?" Kaoru asked confusedly.

-*-*-*-

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Cherushii cheered, as she and Shiijei came in laughing, and Mikkii and Minii just walked in staring at them.

"YEAH! AND THE PART WHERE VADER TRIED TO CHOKE THE ROMAN GUY-" Shiijei began, laughing up a storm.

"-CLASSIC!!" Cherushii agreed, then the two resumed their laughter.

"PROFESSOR!! DID YOU FIX THE TIME DOOHYCIE MACHINE YET?!" Minii called out in desperation to avoid the oncoming conversation about the movie she barely paid any attention to but sat through anyways.

"THE TIME FLUX PORTAL PROJECTOR 3000! AND YES, WE DID!" They heard Professor Ken call back. Mikkii and Minii smiled, and dragged the laughing dopes along into the room where the Professor was, with Kurisu and Peach to.

"OKAY!! how does this work?!" Mikkii asked.

"YEAH YEAH!! AND THEN THE T-REX-" Shiijei laughed out.

"HILARIOUS!!!" Cherushii laughed as well, holding her forehead.

"A-AND THEN THE COWBOY AND SACAGAWEA-" Shiijei continued.

"INSTANT LAUGH!!!" Cherushii said, laughing her head off.

"Eerrrrrgggg......." Mikkii growled, anger boiling inside of him. He had enough of the Battle of the Smithsonians for one night. "SHUTUP ALREADY!!"

"YEAH! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!" Minii agreed. The laughter died down and Kurisu began to explain how the Time Flux Portal Projector 3000 worked.

"...So all we have to do is to make sure you come back in five hours (which should be enough time to grab Jeimuzu and make a break for it) or else the portal disappears, and we only have enough juice for one trip, or we'd have to find another serum for the power." Kurisu concluded. "Any questions?"

Kurisu was shocked at how the group reacted to his long, drown out speech. I mean, it was only an hour!

Shiijei was fighting back the drowsiness he was currently suffering, Minii was listening to her loud Ipod, Mikki was asleep, and Cherushii was zoned out and looking out the window.

"Oh, your done?" Cherushii piped up, freeing herself from her daze long enough to realize Kurisu was finished.

"He's been done for five minutes Da Wan!" Peach barked.

"Oh..." Cherushii said, blushing a bit.

"Oh he's done?" Minii said, taking her earphone out of her ear. "Mikkii, wake up. Kurisu's done." she said, elbowing her twin.

"Huh? What? he's done?" Mikkii muttered continuously once he awoke.

"Yeah." Shiijei confirmed. He turned to Professor Ken. "Could you give it to us straight?" he asked.

"Sure. All we do is pull this lever, send you through the portal, make sure you come back in five hours, and..." Ken said, using dramatic affect. "Wazzah! We've got Jeimuzu back!"

The four stared at him for a minute, then Cherushii piped, "Can you say it simpler?"

Ken and Kurisu sweat dropped, and Peach hopped up on the table.

"We send you through and make sure you come back in five hours, or else! Da Wan!" Peach barked.

"Or else what?" Shiijei asked.

"Or else your stuck in the past until we can get a second dose of power for the Time Flux Portal Projector 3000! Da Wan!" Peach exclaimed.

Mikki glared at Shiijei.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his arms.

"Oh, you just _had _to ask!" Mikkii exclaimed.

"It was an impulse!" Shiijei defended.

"Oh, here's an impulse!" Mikkii shouted, raising his fist, only to have Minii grab it and prevent him from punching Shiijei.

"HEY!" Mikkii yelled.

"If dad were here he'd say that's not right." Minii said, glaring at him.

"No, he'd say, 'Good job son! Go for the nuts!'" Mikkii said snobbily.

"Okay, if _Mom_ were here-" Minii began, but was rudely interrupted by her twin.

"No, she'd agree with dad and say, 'go for the gold!'" He remarked.

"OKAY FINE WHAT DOES YOUR CONCIENCE SAY?!?!" Minii roared.

"Its fine as long as there's no blood." Mikkii said bluntly.

"UUUUUUUG! AS YOUR OLDER SISTER-TWIN, I SAY NO PUNCHING, OR ELSE!!!" She roared.

"JUST BY A MINUTE!!!" Mikkii roared back.

"STOP IT! NOW!" Kurisu demanded.

"Yeah, if Jeimuzu were here, he'd have stopped you _way_ earlier at the fist grabbing!" Cherushii yelled.

It was silent for a while, then Shiijei spoke.

"Ready when you are Professor." He said with a smile.

"Good, because that's now." Ken said. "Here, take these." He handed each kid a watch.

"What are these?" Mikki asked.

"They're timers! Da Wan!" Peach said.

"They're designed so that once you travel back, it starts and you know exactly how much time you have until it closes." Kurisu explained.

"Right." Cherushii replied with a nod.

"Get ready." the Professor said, putting goggles on. Kurisu followed and put some on Peach as well. "Stand right over there." Ken instructed. The group did as told.

"Good." Kurisu said.

"Hang on!" Ken exclaimed, pushing buttons on the T.F.P.P 3000 (Time Flux Portal Projector 3000), causing a small portal to open and begin sucking stuff in.

Their clothes began to blow with the wind as Professor Ken Kitazawa exclaimed, "NOW!" and the kids ran into the portal, and it closed just as Minii ran through, leaving Professor Ken, Kurisu, and Peach alone.

"Do you think they'll make it back in time?" Kurisu asked.

"They'll have to." Ken replied.

-*-*-*-

Jeimuzu walked along the streets of Tokyo City, and indeed it was different from twenty years in the future.

_Well, duh,_ Jeimuzu mused,_ Heck, even my favorite candy store isn't around now!_

Jeimuzu's stomach growled loudly, and he knew he had to get something to eat right there and then.

_Ahh... any shops that seem good_?He asked himself. He looked around and found something that seemed appealing to him.

"Sakurako's sweet shop?" Jeimuzu whispered. _Eh, what the heck,_ He though, shrugging.

He walked casually into the shop and grabbed a seat at the front counter. Soon, Sakurako came in.

"Oh, hello." She said, with her usual smile on her face. "Your new, would you like to see a menu?"

"Sure." He replied. She handed Jeimuzu a menu and walked away.

_WOA!_ He mentally screamed._ These all sound so good! I can't choose which one sounds the best!_

Jeimuzu thought for a moment, then decided to go with the day's special.

"It'll be ready shortly." Sakurako said kindly, taking the menu and leaving Jeimuzu to ponder on the current situation.

_They're bound to come for me soon,_ Jeimuzu thought,_ leave no man (or woman) behind! Thats our motto!_

But then he thought about the people here; Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Professor Utonium, Ken, Peach, Momoko....

_GAH! _He mentally slapped himself. _I can't let her know, I can't let anyb_o_dy know. I could risk changing the future! Especially because of who my dad is...._

He shook the thought. Just because his dad's a trouble maker now means he's bound to change soon, right?

_Chemical Z, a straw, and various monkey man body hairs,_ Jeimuzu mused to himself,_ that made my dad. Heh, glad mom didn't make _me_ that way._

"Here you go."

"Oh!" Jeimuzu said, coming out of his thoughts as Sakurako came with his order. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said. "So what's your name?"

"Jeimuzu." He answered, eating some of his desert. The taste was so good it shocked him. "Man! This is great!"

"Glad you think so!" Sakurako thanked with a smile. "My name's Sakurako, or you could've guessed because of the store name."

"Could've guessed." Jeimuzu repeated, eating some more.

"So....your new. Do you live around here?" She asked.

"No...I'm on vacation." He answered. It was _partially_ true, right?

"Oh." Sakurako replied. "Well, gotta get back to work." She said with a smile. As if on queue, another customer came in.

Jeimuzu directed his attention to his desert, and began to poke it with a spoon. How long could he keep this up? His mom was a teenager in this time, his older sister wasn't even born yet, and his dad's a villain!

_Calm down Jeimuzu... _He told himself, swallowing some more of the desert, _Mom'd understand, Now Dad, that's another story._

Jeimuzu sat and finished his desert and left money on the counter for it, because based on how hard Sakurako was blushing, she didn't want to be bothered while talking to that brown haired guy.

He walked down the street for a bit until he stopped to glance at the park. Kids were playing happily, which made him smile a bit. Then he got hit by a smelly sock.

"ARRRG! WHO THREW THAT?!" Jeimuzu roared, looking behind him to find three cheering boys high fiving. The one on the right was a blond with messy hair and sky blue eyes. The one in the middle was a redhead with blood red eyes, a red and black cap like his, and a bandage on his chin. The one on the left was raven haired and his hair was tied up with a ponytail. They laughed maliciously and Jeimuzu stared at them wide eyed.

_NO. FRICKIN'. WAY._ He yelled to himself. _NO. STINKIN'. FRICKIN'. WAY._

"Good one Butch!" the redhead congratulated.

"Yeah! Awesome throw!" the blond cheered.

"I try and do my best guys." the raven haired said in a mock-modesty voice.

_NO. FRICKING. WAY._

"WE'RE GOOD 'CUZ WE'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

-*-*-*-

**Momoko: What can't I know?**

**Jeimuzu: I can't tell-**

**Momoko: Why can't anybody know?**

**Jeimuzu: Really lady I-**

**Momoko: Is it because of your dad?**

**Jeimuzu: Uh...Maybe-**

**Momoko: *GASP* I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOUR DADS-**

**Me: OKAY! That's enough Momoko! Shuttup now and just R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: HI ALL! I'M BACK! YAY!**

**Brick: Finally.**

**Me: And I gotta new chapter! Go me!**

**Brick: Yay.**

**Me: Get a bit enthusiastic!**

**Brick: Yay! More story telling! -claps un-enthusiastically-**

**Me:....your a meanie, y'know that?**

**Brick: I know.**

**Me:....well, just gonna say this once, I own NOTHING! 'cept my original guys who've been rusting in that corner over there. -waves to them- sorry! here's a feather duster! -throws them one- **

**-CRASH! BAM BOOM!-**

**Me: O_O; Oh....well....(Fragile studio...hehe)...on with the show!**

**-*-*-*-**

Chapter 4

"_WE'RE GOOD 'CUZ WE'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"_

Jeimuzu watched in horror as he saw the infamous Rowdyruff Boys across the sidewalk. Why did God hate him so much? This is not going to end well...

"Hey, why are you staring at us?" the redhead leader, Brick, asked, as the other two boys turned to see what their brother was talking about.

"Uh.....you guys threw a sock at me." Jeimuzu said, trying to scooch oh so slowly away from them.

"Oh, right." Brick said, and all was silent.

For the moment.

"So.....now what?" Butch, the green rowdyruff, asked.

"I dunno..." Brick said, thinking as hard as he could. Jeimuzu tried to walk backwards away from them.

"Hey I know! Lets throw a rock at him!" Boomer proposed, his brothers agreeing with his plan.

"What?! A _rock_?!? are you guys _crazy!?_" Jeimuzu shrieked...like a man...or something...

"Uh....no. we're the Rowdyruff boys! Now lets find a rock!" Brick shouted proudly, as they all went to the ground looking for stones and rocks and other materials of the earth.

Jeimuzu couldn't help but stare at their stupidity. It was so stupid, he couldn't even believe he was related to the three. "You guys are idiots..." He muttered.

"Hm?" Butch perked up. "Hey, we're not idiots!"

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed, "We're nincompoops!"

"What?" Brick asked, standing up. "We're not any of those!"

"Well, you sure act like them." Jeimuzu pointed out, forgetting the need to get out of there.

"Hey, no one says that about any of us!" Brick shouted, as over dramatically as possible.

"Um.....dude-"

"GET HIM!"

"AK!" Jeimuzu turned around quickly and ran for his life, as the three boys began chasing him. He quickly ran away from the park, with the Rowdyruff boys high on his tail.

After a minute, Jeimuzu felt like he couldn't run anymore, but had to or else he'd suffer a fate worse than death. Getting pumbled by ten year olds.

_Maybe I _should_ lay off the sweets a little more like Shiijei said..._He thought, as he continued running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Brick shouted, his brothers not far behind him.

"Briiiiiiiick! I can't run anymore!" Boomer complained.

"Suck it up!" Butch said, but there was an unexpected banana peel on the floor....and he slipped on it..

"GAAAAAH!" He shouted, as he fell over on Brick and onto the ground, tripping Boomer as well who landed on top of the three.

"Get off me!" Brick yelled.

"So thats why those loser girls keep saying to not litter..." Butch muttered, trying to get up from under his blonde brother. "Can't you just get up?"

"I think I broke my leg!" Boomer stated in panic, the other Rowdyruff boys glared at him.

"Your leg's not broken! Your just a wuss!" Brick shouted, squirming to get free. "Can you just STAND UP?!"

Jeimuzu, who couldn't take it any longer, stopped running. He panted feircly, looking out of the corner of his eye to see the Rowdyruffs in a pile and pretty much arguing with each other. This is his chance to get away from them for good.

"Boomer! You lazy wuss! Just stand up!" Brick yelled. Boomer only went farther into his panic stage.

"W-what if I have to walk with a cane for the rest of my life!? Or even worse-I _DIE!_ I don't wanna die!" Boomer wailed, and Butch just slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If you would just quit your _whining_ for just a second, you would see that the dude over there is getting away." Butch said, pointing his thumb to the now-running-for-his-life Jeimuzu.

"Hey! Get back here!" Brick shouted, finally squirming free from the bottom of the pile and running after the time-traveler. Butch and Boomer watched with wide eyes as Brick speedily ran off.

"Brick! Wait for me!" Butch called after his brother, standing up and running behind him. Boomer went back into panic.

"Guys! What about my leg?!" The blonde cried, sitting up.

"Its not broken!" Butch called back, running ahead.

"But-"

"For the last time, ITS NOT BROKEN!" Butch shouted. Boomer silenced. Then he stood up and hopped on one leg after the others.

"Wait up!" Boomer said, hopping quickly behind his black haired brother.

"Oh for the love of-Boomer, your leg is fine-"

"Hey! Look where the guy's headed!" Brick said, interrupting the two's conversation, as he pointed to the laboratory coming up in the distance.

"Hey, thats where the girls who got cooties live!" Boomer shouted. Butch looked at him as though he were an idiot.

"No, Santy Clause does." he said sarcastically. Boomer's eyes widened.

"He _does?!_" He asked happily. Butch just slapped him, and Boomer slowed his hopping down and wailed in pain.

"Oh come on, Boomer, your such a pansy-"

"Hey, did I say you could stop running?!" Brick demanded, stopping himself.

"Um....no?" Butch asked, shrugging with a confused look on his face.

"My leg is still hurting!" Boomer cried. Brick and Butch sighed.

"C'mon, he's getting farther away!" Brick said, running after Jeimuzu with his brothers not far behind.

Jeimuzu, on the other hand, had only one thought continuously playing in his mind: _get out of here alive!_

So he acted on the first thing he thought of, which was to run to the lab and get help. Or find something to get rid of the Rowdyruff boys. Either one would work.

As soon as the lab came into view, he felt a bit relieved. But he couldn't stop now. He heard a bit of an argument between the younger boys, but it wasn't what he was paying attention to.

He quickly ran down the path to the lab. He opened the door and slammed it shut, barricading it with himself. This act caught the attention of everyone in the room, namely Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko.

"Oh, your back." Kaoru said, going back to the sports program she had been watching.

Jeimuzu quickly scanned the room for something that would be useful. He saw some magazines Miyako had been looking at (Cootie them to death? Nah...), Some sweets on the table (Must....resist...), Professor Utonium and Ken working on something (I could bore them to death with science...), the chemical Z, the TV, Peach, the window, a crowbar.....

Wait, scratch that. The chemical Z! That would definitely be effective on those little, evil, monkey-hair-made, ten year old freaks of nature-

"Jeimuzu?"

"GAH!" he jumped in fright, then turned to the owner of the voice: Momoko.

"Oh...hey Momoko.." He said, forcing a smile. She looked at him worriedly.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Uh....Gotta go!" He shouted, running and grabbing the chemical Z from its previous resting place.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?!" Ken demanded, causing everyone's attention to draw to what Jeimuzu was doing.

"No time to explain!" He yelled, running past Ken and Peach. Just as he thought he was home-free, though, Professor Utonium got in the way of the redheaded time-traveler.

"Wait just a minu-OW MY FACE!" the Professor shouted in pain, as Jeimuzu jumped up, placing his foot on Professor Utonium's face. He did a somersault and then made a run for the door. The others looked at him in confusion and awe.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that?!" Kaoru shouted.

"My mom made me take gymnastics!" Jeimuzu shouted back, leaving the building.

As he ran out of the lab and down the path, he saw the Rowdyruff boys fighting over something stupid, namely whether or not Boomer's leg was broken or okay.

"You wuss-"

"IT'S BROOOOKEN!!!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!"

"Just SHUTUP!"

Jeimuzu took his chance. He quickly turned the lid to the container of chemical Z so it was off, then threw the container in their direction, its contents pouring out onto the three Rowdyruffs.

"GAH!" the three shouted. The liquid now covered them head to toe.

"What the he-"

"The Rowdyruff boys!"

Jeimuzu turned to see Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Ken, Peach, and the Professor right behind him, Momoko pointing out the boy's exsistence like she usually would with any villain.

"Oh, right, I didn't notice. Yeah, I thought they were street performers!" Jeimuzu shouted, waving his arms angerly in the air.

"Why'd you pour the chemical Z on them?" Miyako asked. The Rowdyruff boys' eyes widened.

"This junk's _chemical Z!?!??!_" Brick shouted, pulling at his clothes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH GIRL COOTIES!!!" Boomer wailed, waving his hands above his head in panic.

"Well, now wha-" Butch began, but soon the three began to glow bright white. The heroes of the story had to shield their eyes because of the brightness. As the light died down, everyone looked at the ten year olds-who, weren't ten years old anymore.

Now, they were big, evil, monkey-hair-made, _thirteen_ year old freaks of nature. And their clothes didn't fit correctly anymore. Take that, Mojo Jojo!

"What the he-"

"And now to deal with the consequences." Jeimuzu said, taking a deep breath, prepared for whatever may happen.

-*-*-*-

The citizens of Downtown Tokyo City were walking and enjoying there day of little to no crime. They enjoyed themselves, did their normal day's plans, and happily ate hot dogs near a fountain.

That is, until another crazy, swirling portal opened up.

The citizens, like they usually do when anything weird happens, ran in fear away from it, as four teens fell through it and onto the ground, one landing in said fountain.

"GAH!"

"OOF!"

"OWW!"

"BLUUUUB!"

The redhead girl, Cherushii, pushed herself of the ground onto her knees, and began examining the situation; they defiantly weren't home...

"Shiijei?" She called.

"Over here! ow..." the blond boy called back, near the fountain. He sat up cross legged and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Minii?" Cherushii called, looking around.

"Here...." the black haired girl said, raising her hand up from a few feet away, face down on the ground. She pushed herself up and walked slowly towards the group.

"Mikkii?" Cherushii called.

"*GLUB**BLUB* HERE!! *GLUB*" the black haired boy called, crawling out of the fountain covered in water. "PFF! PFF! Aw man! My hat's soaked!" He cried in agony, spewing out water as he spoke.

"So everyone here and accounted for?" Cherushii asked, and everyone simultaneously responded, "Yes."

"Okay. We got...." Cherushii looked at her watch. "4:56 until the portal up there closes to grab Jeimuzu and run." She said, pointing to the portal slightly above the ground. She turned to the group.

"Lets go!"

-*-*-*-

**Me: Aaaaaaaahhhh...I'm so proud of myself.**

**Brick: If it weren't for that kid who kept sending you messages you wouldn't have even been working on this in the first place.**

**Me: ....and the reviews..**

**Brick: Yes...the reviews seem to be your life-force or something.**

**Me: YES! And if you want me to live and write the next chapter for you all to read, just R&R! And all your dreams will come true!**

**Brick: No they won't.**

**Me:....you know what I mean.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, Hi ya'll! I'm finally back!...ish.**

**Brick: 'bout time.**

**Me: Yeah, well, I blame life. Well, maybe not the _li _part, but the fe part. And there was this three day Doctor Who marathon. That I could not pass watching (I'm a big Doctor Who fan, I do admit). And Christmas happened. And other stuff. But, happy new year!....ish....**

**Oh, and I own nothing. NOTHING.**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

**-**

"Hey! Quit stepping on my foot!"

"Well-ow! You squashed my hand!"

"Gosh, sorry! If Cherushii here weren't moving every ten seconds-"

"Hey! Silencio! Now!"

The three fell silent. Cherushii sighed and looked out from the alley way they had taken refuge in. People were back to their everyday schedules as if the landing had never happened, but they all stuck a good twenty feet away from the portal thing. Which was being thoroughly examined by the local authorities, because for some reason the Powerpuff Girls Z were not here to deal with it.

Why? Nobody knows. So people are getting worried.

"Uh, Cherushii?" Cherushii returned her gaze to her cousins, seeing as Shiijei had spoken up. "Remind me again why we're hiding in a dark alley way. Behind a dumpster."

"Ug!" She gave off an annoyed look. "Must I explain again?"

"Er..yes." Shiijei said. She sighed again.

"Okay, everyone gets we're in the past, right?"

"Right." They all answered.

"So, one wrong move and something happens in the future, correct?"

"Correct-a-mundo." Shiijei said, nodding.

"What, you mean like sushi will come to life and take over the world?" Mikkii asked, smiling cheekily.

So Minii punched him. "No, doofwad. Plants'll steal our brains and have a war with the moon men."

"Hey! Explaining the brilliant plan here!" The twins' focus was turned back to their chief-in-command. Mikkii raised a brow to contradict the 'almighty goddess'.

"Brilliant? I thought it was all we had for now, until the world imploded." He said cheekily.

"Ug, just shutup for now!" She hissed, silencing the group. "Okay? Good. Well, we're hiding because if we make one wrong move, the world could go bang and everyone could die. Get that?"

"Yup."

"So, we just wait a bit until no one's around to see us and sneak away." She said proudly.

"Like spies?" Shiijei asked.

"Yeah, like spies. Sorta." Cherushii said.

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a spy for the government!" Shiijei said happily, though he turned to the twins, who glared at him. His smile vanished and he looked away.

"Now, we'll just have to wait and hope it doesn't take four hours and thirty nine minutes for everyone to leave and-"

"Or we could just go that way and see where it goes." Mikkii said, pointing a thumb to the alleyway behind the building.

Cherushii grew quiet. Then she twitched.

"You mean to tell me, that there was a path down there that I didn't notice?"

"Uh....yeah?" Mikkii said, a bit confused with the look she was giving him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She nearly shouted. All three of her cousins quickly covered her mouth and shushed her loudly. She slapped away their hands. They quietly turned to the direction of the people, who seemed to hear nothing of their previous little spat. Good.

"Okay, fine. You and Minii go that way. Me and Shiijei will go this way and see what we can find. 'kay?" Cherushii said, waiting for approval.

"Uh, the correct term of usage is 'Shiijei and I'-"

"I don't care right now Shiijei! Just shutup and lets move!" She nearly shouted once again.

"Shhhhhhh!" Mikkii hissed.

"Oh, quiet, you!" She whispered back, in a still loud, but softer, tone.

"Fine!" Mikki whispered back. "C'mon Minii, we'll go this way and see what happens."

He and Minii walked off. Cherushii huffed and said to them, without turning around, "Be careful of what you say and do! Don't want-"

"I know, I know, 'Don't want monkeys ruling the world and volcanoes to spat up and kill us all'!" Mikkii said, walking backwards. "I got this!"

"Shush." Minii commanded. He softly said "Yes ma'am," and turned back around. Shiijei watched the two from their hiding place until they were out of sight.

"Wanna get going now?" Shiijei asked.

"Just a few more minutes." She said, spying around town. "Trying to see if there'd be any places Jeimuzu would be at right now."

Shiijei spied with her. After a minute they decided to inspect some candy shops. Maybe an arcade or something.

And they were off.

-

**Me: Okay, I know it was kinda short. But I wanted to explore with them a bit more than I had been, and the chapter idea I had previously didn't go to well with my newfound plot line.**

**Brick: So no us?**

**Me: I had to get something up. Sorry its...**

**Brick: Depleting? Small? Tiny? Unworthy of your time?**

**Me: I was gonna say short, but just shut your mouth before I shut it for you.**

**Brick: Meep.**

**Me: So, please review! Please! REVIEW!**


End file.
